Skills and Perks
Perks are used by the player to increase their effectiveness with many different Game Mechanics (although not all of them). They can make the player more proficient with certain types of weapons. They can help the player collect resources at a higher rate with Mother Lode (Perk), or teach the player to craft new items or higher quality items. Skills and Perks are the player's way of progressing in 7 Days to Die, and is a very important part of surviving. Experience points are awarded every character Level, granting the player 1 skill point each character level to increase the level of Attributes and Perks. Skill points can also be acquired from completing Quests. You can create and share Skill and Perk builds for past, present and future versions of the game using Perkalator | The 7 Days to Die Skills and Perks Calculator for both Vanilla and Modded games, or simulate perk builds with the Alpha 17 Perks Calculator. Attributes There are 5 primary Attributes: Perception, Strength, Fortitude, Agility and Intellect. Each of these attributes has 10 levels requiring one or more skill points and gives a bonus in that category with every level. The difference between Attributes and Perks are that Attributes must be learned first, as most Perks require a certain level of Attribute, which may also require a certain Character Level. Perks Perks are used to more effecitvely and immediately to affect the player's ability to do things. This can range from giving a flat bonus damage to shotguns using Shotgun Messiag (Perk) or teach the player a new ability such as Master Chef (Perk) Perception Attribute Marksmanship Perks *Gunslinger *Shotgun Messiah *Automatic Weapons *Dead Eye *Archery *Explosive Weapons *Boom! Headshot! *Run and Gun Scavenging Perks *Lucky Looter *Salvage Operations Strength Attribute General Strength Perks *Sexual Tyrannosaurus *Pack Mule Melee Combat Perks *Flurry of Blows *Deep Cuts *Stay Down! *Heavy Metal *Skull Crusher Construction Perks *Miner 69er *Mother Lode Fortitude Attribute Survival Perks *Heavy Armor *The Huntsman *Intrinsic Immunity *Well Insulated *Living off the Land *Pain Tolerance Recovery Perks *Healing Factor *Slow Metabolism Agility Attribute Athletics Perks *Rule 1: Cardio *Light Armor *Charging Bull *Parkour *Olympic Swimmer Stealth Perks *Ninja Movement *Hidden Strike *From The Shadows Intellect Attribute Influence Perks *Better Barter *The Daring Adventurer *Charismatic Nature Craftsmanship Perks *Hammer and Forge *Grease Monkey *Advanced Engineering *Yeah, Science! *Physician *Master Chef Below are skills/perks that were used in previous versions of the game Ammunition *9mm Crafting *.44 Magnum Crafting *7.62mm Crafting *Shotgun Shell Crafting Player Perks * Secret Stash (only PC) * Health Nut * Sexual Tyrannosaurus * The Survivor * Run Forest Run * The Camel Item Usage Perks * Knife Guy * The Decapitator * The Outlaw * Dead Shot * Boom Stick * Splatter Gun * Better Lead Than Dead * Pummel Pete Crafting Perks * Chemistry Station * Concrete Mixing * Steel Smithing * Workbench * The Fixer * Miner 69er * Quicker Crafting Scavenging/Looting * Fast Eddie * Quality Joe * Treasure Hunter Perks